realm_of_myths_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
My game won't load, why? If Realm of Myths doesn't fully load, follow these steps: For apple device: please perform the following steps. -For devices running IOS 6.x or under: 1.Double tap on the home-button so that a row of icons (open apps) appear at the bottom. 2.Tap and hold any of the icons until they all start to wiggle and get a red dot with a white stripe in the upper left corner. 3.Tap on all red dots on all icons to quit the apps running in the background (including Game of Empires). 4.Double tap your home-button again. 5.Reboot your device. 6.Launch Game of Empires and try again. -For devices running IOS 7.x or above: 1.Double tap the home-button on your device. 2.Swipe all application previews upwards until there is none left. 3.Reboot your device. 4.Launch Game of Empires and try again. -If this doesn't work make sure you have the latest version of iOS installed on your device! Also try to disable your WiFi and use 3G/4G instead. If your device doesn't have 3G/4G, please try to use another WiFi hotspot and see if it works. Some WiFi hotspots have very strict firewall settings on, which causes problems with games and apps which need the internet in order to work. If your game is still crashing or not loading, please contact our support team via the in-game mail at “Setting – About – Feedback." For Android device: 1. Check your data settings Go to Settings '''menu, check '''Wireless & networks and keep it turns on. Under the Setting menu, go More '''and check the Airplane mode is unchecked. 2. Download Manager is turned on Go to '''Settings '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager. Enable download manager is turned on. 3. Check your device’s available storage -If you can’t install app, your device may be running low on storage space. Go to Setting menu, under Device check Storage. -If you “Available” space is running low, you need to free up more storage space. You can delete less using app or old photos or videos in photo album. 4. Clear cache &data -Google Play Store app Go to Setting '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager Swipe to view “All ” apps and select Google Play Store app Under Cache, click Clear cache. Under Storage, click Clear data. -Download Manager Go to Setting '''menu, under '''Device click Apps or Application manager Swipe to view “All ” apps and select Google Play Store app Under Cache, click Clear cache. Under Storage, click Clear data. 5. Check for system updates Go to Setting '''menu, under '''System click About phone or About tablet Click System updates or Check for system updates. I can't install Realm of Myths.Help! Please check that you have enough space on your device for Realm of Myths. You need at least 110mb in order to install the game. If you have less than 110mb available, please delete unused applications, music files, photos, etc. before attempting to install Realm of Myths. Why can’t I login? There are several reasons why you may not be able to log in. First, make sure that your username and password are correct. If they are, contact the GM to make sure you haven’t been banned. Second, It's possible that your information is no longer available in our systems if you haven’t use your account recently. If it is the case, we recommend you to try and register your email again. Third, you won't be able to access your account if your username contains invalid characters. In this case, you can use your email or Facebook account to log in. I’ve lost my password! Don’t panic! While your password cannot be retrieved, it can easily be reset. Please send your Uid (you can easily find it in ‘Setting’) to cs@netherfire.com. Our customer service will help you reset your password. How can I make my gods stronger? * You can access your God’s stats by clicking the icon in the bottom left of the screen. There you can add equipment to your gods. This equipment can be upgraded in the fortify icon. You can spend silver to upgrade your items. * You can see the strength of each item by the color of its label. From weakest to strongest: White>Green>Blue>Purple. * You can also empower your gods by clicking on the target icon. You can only empower three gods at a time. You can gain more empower slots if you sign up for a membership, allowing you to empower more than three gods at a time. * As your gods’ levels get higher, the longer this will take. You can speed up the process by spending gold. How can I get more gods? * You can gain new gods in the Pack Shop by spending gold or divinity. * You can also earn pieces of a God through the everyday login bonus, quests, and battles. These pieces can be combined for free to create a new God. You can check the status of these pieces in the bag.* When you choose a new god you can see their strength by the color of their label. From weakest to strongest: White>Green>Blue>Purple. How can I move a tower? You cannot move a tower; you must destroy a tower to build a new one in it’s place. You can destroy the tower by clicking on it and then clicking the hammer icon twice. How do I get new types of towers? * There are four types of towers: Arrow Tower, Magic Tower, Wild Tower, and Cannon. * Each type of God corresponds to the type or tower: Archers - Arrow Tower, Mages-Magic Tower, Shamans-Wild Tower, and Berzerker - Cannon. * Once you reach level 10 you can upgrade your towers one one of two paths unique to each type of tower. Why can’t I cast spells anymore? You can only cast spells when you have enough Magic Power, on the lower left of the battle screen there is a counter. You can only get so much MP and each spell cast costs MP. Why I can't purchase gold after updating to iOS 8? You may experience problems about purchasing gold in game after the release of iOS8. Because of the new Terms and Conditions of Apple, you have to accept it again at Apple Store in order to continue downloading apps or make any in game purchases. Follow these steps to accept the new Terms and Conditions: 1. Click App Store 2. Scroll down at App Store home page to your Apple ID and tap on it 3. Enter the password and confirm the App Store's new Terms and Conditions You can also accept the new Terms and Conditions at device setting: 1. Click Settings 2. Scroll to iTunes & App Store 3. Scroll down to your Apple ID and tap on it 4. Enter the password and confirm the App Store's new Terms and Conditions If you follow the steps and does not work, sign out your Apple ID and sign back in. The Gold I bought was not delivered, what should I do? When you purchase gold, it may take a while for the gold to be available for use, so in the meantime there is no need to purchase them again. Also, remember that your gold is always delivered to the account that you ordered them with, no matter which device you purchased from. If you haven't received your gold within 24 hours after purchasing it, please follow the steps below: 1.Contact our GMs at cs@netherfire.com regarding your issue. 2.Follow the instruction from GM or contact iTunes support for further information if your issue cannot be solved. What can I do if I used my gold by mistake? Since gold is used to create positive impact on your towers and gods, we are unable to recover any actions made in the game and no refunds will be made concerning the instance like this. If you consider some of your gold was lost or removed from your account, please contact our GMs at cs@netherfire.com